Working Under You
by secret soubi
Summary: Asami x Takaba. Takaba's Job Hunting Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Takaba lay on his bed, in his black boxers, eating sweets and reading the newspaper in search of photography jobs. He was in dire need of work. He furrowed his brows as he put another of the red spherical sweets into his mouth.

The door of the apartment creaked open.

"What do you want Asami?"

"Waiting for me were you?"

Takaba sat up abruptly; crossing his legs.

"NO! It's just who else visits this late without even knocking, plus I can smell the cigarettes from here."

"Hmm" Asami loomed in the door frame amused that Akihito could recognise him by his smell. _Just like my pet._

Takaba had returned to reading the paper, scanning the pages. Suddenly, he was captured from behind. Asami sat behind him on the edge of the bed; one arm across Takaba's torso and the other reaching for his crotch.

"You know I'm fighting the urge to put a collar and leash on you don't you, Takaba?" Asami breathed, while cupping the bulge in captive's trousers.

"Hey, no, stop err I have a bad stomach."

"Then you shouldn't be eating these" The yakuza confiscated the boy's sweets.

"Ah, no!"

"If you want them that much I could feed them to you another way."

"Ha ha, you're joking right- wait- stop!"

Like many times before, Asami's hand slid down to Takaba's hip, pulling down his skin tight boxers with his finger, before the boy could protest. The next thing he knew, Asami had taken one of the sugary spheres and began to push it inside him. Takaba dropped down onto his left forearm, closing his eyes in discomfort as he reached frantically behind him with his remaining arm to clutch at Asami's wrist.

"S-stop" he gasped out.

The ring of muscle twitched as four more were teasingly inserted. Takaba began to moaning wildly, Asami actions seceding in turning him on.

"Take 'them' out" The words spilling from the aroused photographer's mouth.

"But you seem to be enjoying them."

"Who-who would hnnn..." moaned the boy.

Asami smirked as he crooked a finger inside.

"Wah!" Takaba's erection began to leak down onto his pink flesh as Asami rolled the sweets around. The tickling and itchy sensation was overwhelming the boy.

The yakuza withdrew his finger from the feverish body, unzipping his trousers and lifting Takaba up so he was sitting on his lap with his back leaning on the older man's chest... and something else.

"Wait...you didn't take...them out"

A snigger followed his statement, and then Asami's cock was thrust inside the boy. Takaba shook from shock and pleasure. He gasped at the feeling the sweets gave him when they rubbed against Asami's engorged flesh inside him.

"Ah, it feels...so...deep-ha"

Asami pulled out only to slam back in and hit Takaba's prostate. The blond writhed and arched within the older man's hold. Takaba clutched at his bed sheets, unsure what to do with his rarely unrestrained hands. Asami teased the boy's nipples to hear him groan and whimper softy, leaving them swollen and notably hardened. As the pounding and cries of satisfaction bounced off the apartment walls, Takaba opened his mouth in search of his captivators enticing lips. Leaning onto the strong torso and turning over his shoulder, their tongues fought and entangled with each other. Nearing climax, Asami continued their vigorous movements, thrusting deep into the other to drive the smaller body into madness with need. As the pounding grew quicker, Asami finally buried himself deep into Takaba causing them both to release.

When the yakuza pulled out of the boy, the sticky sweets dropped out, smothered in Asami's seed.

"Hnnn... I'll never be able to eat those sweets again...ahhh the thought" Takaba muttered to himself, lying sulking on the now messy bed.

Asami seemed not to have listened, distracted.

"Do you need a job, Akihito?" The man questioned, glancing at the circles on the newspaper.

"... yeah, w-why?"

"You should work at Club Sion, you're be thoroughly satisfied at work."

"Ha no way- then I might really be working under you." He grumbled rolling away from Asami covering himself with his quilt.

* * *

This is going to be my first fanfic thats guarenteed at least four chapters. Hope this chapter is okay. '~' (lost confidence during writers block)

*This fic is dedicated to Secret Ritsuka, who called smexy words and sentences that actually made sense, into my hollow and echoing brain.*


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose to midday, Takaba had began to open after lunch, while the other two staff who worked at the toy shop had eaten lunch elsewhere. The bell above the door chimed and Takaba automatically responded from under the desk, where he had been sorting through stock.

"Need a toy to play with- We have what you w…ant…"

Takaba's programmed words faded from his mouth as he rose from behind the desk to see the figure at the door.

"Yes, you do"

Takaba glared at the man. "Are you stalking me, Asami?"

"You always presume I'm after your body, I'm actually here to buy something."

"Oh…sorry, what are you buying?"

Asami's poker face glanced along the shelves. Takaba watched as his eyes locked onto the bowl on the shelf to his right, as the man raised his eyebrows. The yakuza put his hand in the bowl and pulled out several marbles, then walked a short distance to place them on the counter. Takaba gave Asami a sceptical look, but when he got no response proceeded to pack the marbles into a small bag. Takaba was itching to ask what they were for, but was afraid of the answer.

There was a silence between them.

"Asami, what do you want marbles for?"

Obviously pleased that the boy had asked, Asami replied, "Because…" The man drew dangerously close, "Last time the sweets made a sticky mess".

Takaba averted his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. "We're in public!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Takaba." Asami reached for the boy's jaw and turned his head towards him. "The shop's closed."

"But they've only gone to have lunch, they'll be back soon"

"That's okay, you're an exhibitionist after all."

"I'm not! That's you, isn't it?"

"Shall we see?"

Asami grabbed Takaba's wrist to stop his escape and made his way around the counter. Pulling the boy close, he made an assault on his mouth, kissing away his resistance. He swayed on the spot, as Asami firmly held his waist. Takaba took in the man's enchanting smell as he gripped the front of his suit for support. Both withdrew for breath and the smaller man panted, "The…people outside…might see."

Asami looked pleased as he sat down on the floor, his back against the counter, planting Takaba's feet either side of himself and guiding him near. Asami tugged at the blond's trousers and underwear, which fell to his knees. Takaba leaned on the wooden surface, so that people looking through the window would not see his naked lower half. Asami began nibbling at the inside of his thighs, while gripping his legs. Takaba tried hard not to let any pleasure show on his face, but gave in when Asami began pumping his member. The large hands started slow, but then got rougher, as the photographer groaned though his tightly closed lips. Asami halted abruptly and raised his arm up to grab the bag with the marbles that he had purchased, which had remained on the desk.

Takaba was brought back to reality when he felt a finger pressed against his tight hole.

"AH-wait, wait"

Asami looked up, "What?"

"I'm still…sore." The boy's cheeks flushed.

Asami smirked, humoured by Takaba's remark. "Don't worry, I brought these especially for you, I guarantee it won't be pain your feeling."

As the yakuza finished his statement, he pushed one of the small cold spheres inside the boy. A shivering Takaba let out a moan, followed by Asami inserting another four, making his trembling more vigorous.

Asami approached Takaba's twitching erection and slowly licked it from base to tip. Unable to restrain his voice, the blond yelped and quickly covered his mouth with shaky hands.

"ahhh - quick- ah…back soon - AH" Takaba convulsed and came into Asami's hand.

When Takaba looked down, Asami ordered "Come here", while unfastening his trousers. The boy obliged and lowered himself onto the largely endowed man. His hands now on Asami's legs to steady himself, he had to bite his lip to stay quiet. Blood ran off his lip to the corner of his mouth and trickled down his chin. Asami, turned on by the boy's ignorant seduction, caught the red liquid trailing Takaba's neck with his tongue. The blond groaned and tilted his head back eagerly. Asami began to thrust in and out of an obscene and lewd Takaba. Their lips passionately indulged in their lust, the iron taste mingling in both mouths.

Asami pulled back from the kiss and radiated arrogance when he asked, "Do you want to come?"

Despite being irritated at the man's teasing, Takaba couldn't hold on much longer.

"Ah- nn ye-s"

"Are you going to work at Club Sion? Working for me?"

"…N-no"

Asami stopped thrusting and held Takaba's hips agonisingly still.

"Are you going to do what I say?"

The boy whined and made futile attempts to move.

"Akihito" The older man growled.

The blond desperate, replied, "f-fine…just-let-me-comeee"

Asami's lips curved upwards, then met with Takaba's, as the yakuza pounded into him until they both released.

*************

The door chimed.

"Hey, Akihito, who was that guy with the scary expression on his face?"

Takaba turned to the two other workers, "Oh hey... I think that was his satisfied expression."

The other man approached Takaba, "Are you alright? You're red."

"Y-yeah"

"Are those marbles in your hand?"

"No, you're imagining things… anyway, after today I'm not working here anymore."

"What!? Where are you going?"

"It's not around here and it's probably…a night job"

"Ohh what job is it? Are you becoming someone's servant? Or boy-toy? Or maybe even sex slave? Haha"

*gulps*

* * *

It's been a while. But I hope this chapter was okay. '~' I found it difficult to write but lets hope I'm back in the flow now. By the way, I feel that midway there was a bloody element, which has Secret Ritsuka's name all over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Drinks related to puns = _italics_

* * *

As night began to dawn on Club Sion and the customers poured in for a relaxing evening, new bartender Takaba Akihito stood wiping the glasses. He leaned against the bar elegant and graceful, his silky hair and slim figure luring customers over.

"Excuse me, bartender, can I order a _Gentle Ben_, please?" The rich looking lady requested.

The boy turned around, "NO." Then stalked away angrily.

**

"Takaba", The blond turned towards Asami, who had sat down at the bar. "I suggest you stop abusing my patrons."

"What!? When did I do that?"

"A man earlier ordered a _Knockout_, he didn't mean literally."

"T-that was a one-off."

"And when someone asks for _Black Velvet_, you don't shout 'dirty perv' and throw water at them."

"…H-he was definitely insinuating something."

Asami smirked. "You don't know the meaning of insinuation."

Takaba didn't want to find out and quickly changed the topic. "What do you want to drink?

"What do I want to drink-what?

Takaba cringed. "Sir."

"Hmm" Asami leaned in. "I'll have an _Angel's Kiss_"

The blond blushed. "Sorry, we've run out, there's plenty of _Thirsty Dog_."

Asami chuckled, enjoying a feistier Takaba.

"Why do you even want me working here!?" Takaba ranted.

"As expected the uniform suits you." Asami's dark eyes glanced up and down. The black trousers defining his hips and ass, the white shirt held in place with a black fitted waist coat clinging to his torso and suiting his pale complexion.

"OI!" Takaba exclaimed, mildly embarrassed, "You didn't answer my question."

"To keep an eye on you. You can't run away if you're behind bars."

"Haha very funny" Takaba replied sarcastically. "Don't try and make jokes."

"I'm being serious." His unfazed expression silencing the young photographer.

"…" Takaba stared at Asami to continue, dropping his gaze and turning his back when he didn't. The blond decided to pointedly ignore the thinks-he's-good-at-jokes-but-just-isn't yakuza. He was shocked out of his thought's when Asami's large hand crept around the slim waist. The boy turned to see that the man had come behind the bar to stand behind him.

Takaba looked Asami in the face, "What are you doing?"

"I want to give you a present."

"huh?…woah!"

Asami had put his hand down the back of Takaba's trousers and into his underwear. Something cold pressed against the boy's opening.

"Wait-wait what is that!?"

Asami just grinned.

"No! No- Don't shove that up my as-AH!"

The older man pushed the bullet vibrator inside the young photographer.

"…again…T-there are p-people…"

"It's dark here, the music is loud…enough and you've driven everyone away."

Takaba turned around to notice that his corner of the bar was the only one unpopulated. The boy moaned as Asami pulled his hand away from Takaba's ass. The larger figure then revealed a small remote from his pocket, returned to his seat at the bar, then watched Takaba as he turned on the small toy. The blond showed a shocked face and began clutching at the surface.

"I'll have a whisky with ice." Asami stated.

Takaba growled in annoyance, while noticing the small amount of ice stored under the bar had ran out, which Asami must have spotted earlier. The boy shifted his trembling legs to manoeuvre himself into the backroom. Takaba silently cursed as he saw some staff inside. Some women were chatting, as the blond tried to act normal when he made his way over to the freezer.

"Hey…do you hear vibrating?"

Takaba froze, while his mind was in panic. The women questioned each other, looking puzzled.

"Oh yeah, I left my phone in my blazer."

The woman got up and retrieved the item of clothing, then went into detail about the guy texting her. Takaba was not listening to any of this, as he couldn't hear it over his heartbeat and inward sighs of relief.

"…That bastard…" Takaba muttered, while quickly retrieving a new tub of ice and heading back to the bar.

The suffering boy hobbled over to the counter, much to Asami's amusement. Takaba slammed an empty glass onto the wooden surface and glared at the man. His erection straining against his trousers making moving uncomfortable now, which he was sure the older man knew. He put the ice cubes into the glass and then grabbed the whisky, shakily pouring the liquid over the ice and everywhere else, before his legs gave way and he was on his knees, clinging onto the edge of the bar. Takaba started breathing quickly.

"A-Asami you…have got…to t-take it out." He whined biting back a betraying moan.

"I can't do that, Takaba, touching you while your working, it might distract you." Asami finished his drink and stood up. "Be nice to the other customers, won't you." The older man leaned over, grabbed the back of Takaba's head and pulled him in for a rough, lustful kiss. The boy became more aroused as their tongues entwined and massaged against each other.

When Takaba came back to his senses, Asami was walking towards the exit.

"W-wait, where are you going!?" The boy cried, while trying to pick himself up off the floor. Literally.

"I'll be back to collect you when your shift ends."

Takaba went wide eyed, "That's another four hours!"

Asami continued walking and raised a hand briefly in goodbye.

"NOOOOO, DON'T GO!!! ASAMIIIII!"

"Shut up you bloody hooligan!" An elderly man made his way over and sat down at the bar. "I want a White Rum not a damn headache."

Takaba instantly snapped from his begging state, appalled at himself, before yanking off his name tag throwing it down on the bar.

"Get it yourself- I quit." And with that the boy turned on his heal, trying to storm away angrily, but only managing an uneasy limp.

* * *

MWHAHAHA! Am I torturing you? lol. No 'all-the-way' in this chapter. :D

Thanking Secret Ritsuka for putting 'meat on the bones' in this chapter (me being willing or not)

Never thought I would have to research drinks for a fanfiction, but all the ones I stated are proper drinks! I was amazed at some of the dodgy names.


	4. Chapter 4

Report produced by: Kirishima Kei

Aim: The capture of Takaba Akihito

Current Location: Outside the room of a spa on the borders of Shinjuku.

Situation: After the breach of Asami-sama's orders, Takaba Akihito is to be detained and, until then, frequent reports on his location made. In the last report, the Target narrowly escaped from the back window of his colleague's house, as when looking out of said window he was fully identified when turning round to swear before escaping. Despite having been tracking the Target for 5 weeks, he has avoided all attempts to secure. Currently, the Target refuses to leave the room of the spa and is disturbing other guests with loud insults directed towards Asami-sama, unaware of his absence. To avoid damage to the establishment and attracting unwanted attention from guests, the decision to not pursue the Target directly has been made and Asami-sama called to be notified of his location.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Seems you're avoiding me Takaba. Could it be because you disobeyed me?"

Takaba watched the door swing open and the owner of the voice walk over the threshold, key to the room in his hand.

Wide-eyed, Takaba retreated to the corner of the bedroom, furthest from the door, feeling vulnerable in just his robe. The racing of his heart became audible as Asami approached him, the large frame dwarfing him, with the most sadistic smirk playing across the yakuza's face. Takaba was roughly grabbed by the wrist and thrown onto the double bed, only to be pinned effortlessly by Asami's weight.

"I was going to punish you, but you seem stressed", Asami announced and proceeded to reach for the small box above the bed. Takaba's robe was undone and his front left exposed, a sight which was all too familiar to the sexual predator that lay above him. Asami brought his arm back down and revealed to the blond the items in his hand. Stress balls.

"Hey, hey, no-NO don't. Asami!" The yakuza brought one of the metal balls between the boys legs and placed it at his opening. It began to push into him. "Asami-NO-wait. Yours is better.-no more toys. Please!"

Asami looked mildly surprised. "The little photographer is being honest for once", he said with a smirk and leaned down, softly kissing the boy's lips, Takaba's face now the embodiment of shock. Asami drew back, maintaining the grin, and said "I've changed my mind." He took away the metal spheres and instead gripped both of Takaba's wrists with one of his hands and held them above his head on the pillow.

At this point, Takaba's mind was reeling at the change of events, struggling between relieved and anxious, but with the man's track record for sadistic torture - probably safer to assume the second one.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Asami looked into the boy's eyes, amused by his confusion, but instead of answering the question proceeded to nibble and peck down Takaba's neck and shoulders. The blond moaned at the action, and as Asami began to tease his nipples with a skillful tongue, he was increasingly aware that his hands were restrained. A large hand brushed down his torso, feeling each finger skim over every muscle and edge towards a much more needy area, Takaba began to tremble with arousal and a growing frustration for rougher caresses. Asamicontinued to kiss a painfully slow path, getting closer to his member each agonising second, but then changed direction to nip at his thighs. Pleasure slowly overtook the bewilderment on Takaba's face, his cheeks becoming flushed and his eyes glazed with lust. Knowing how excruciatingly sensitive the boy was, Asami brushed a finger from the base to the tip of his erection. A throaty groan escaped the quivering body. Takaba arched his back and struggled against the hand that held his wrists in place, desperate for release. The yakuza persisted with his torturously gentle touches, enjoying the writhing and panting of the boy beneath him.

"What was it you said earlier?"

"hmm…what?" Takaba said though a delirious haze.

"About what is better in here." Asami slid a finger into the blond and immediately began rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves that would drive the boy near insane with the need to climax.

"AH- I-I don't remem…ngh…ber" Too dizzy and wanton to think of anything, except his straining member which was now leaking pre-cum.

"I'll remind you then." Asami withdrew his finger, unzipped his trousers and placed his already fully erect member at Takaba's twitching entrance. However, he did not move any further and merely stared at the boy, waiting for a reply.

Asami leaned in close, Takaba could feel the man's breath tickling his skin, and then said into his ear "I want to hear you say it. Again."

"…your's-"

"My what?"

"…y-your…cock…is better…than the toys"

"Good boy." Asami once again flashed that devilish smirk as he pushed into the embarrassed boy, but continued at the slow pace he set from before. Takaba cried out and attempted to thrust his hips up, but Asami used his free hand to hold them still. Finally inside Takaba to the hilt, the yakuza drew out slowly, nearly all the way and then pounded back in. The boy's hands were finally released, but all he could do was hold onto Asami's shoulders and meet his thrusts. His prostrate hit with each thrust had Takaba whining and moaning as he edged closer to release. Asami leant down and their lips crashed into each other, the boy submitting as the others tongue entered his mouth. Takaba began to shudder and gripped Asami, orgasm rocking him in and out of consciousness. The blond had pulled away from the kiss to scream as he came over his stomach. Asami soon followed, releasing inside a very sated boy.

After finally catching his breath, Takaba became aware the Asami was kissing and licking his neck, while tracing circles over his stomach.

Takaba drew back and sat up. "You're freaking me out, I thought you were angry that I left the club."

The man gave him the most normal- well Asami's version of normal- smile. Then before he could protest, a black leather collar was placed around Takaba's neck.

"Asami! What have you put on me? I can't get it off!" Takaba quickly ran to the bathroom and to his horror, reflected in the mirror, the words 'Property of Asami' were engraved across the front of the collar. Asami walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"I've decided to make you a live-in pet. You're coming to my apartment. I've already sold that cupboard you call a flat. And if you're good, I might not put you in a cage."

* * *

Sorry it took ridiculously long to do. Exams and such, but mainly the worst case of writers block ever. Had no clue how to go about writing this chapter. I was going to have Asami use the stress balls on Takaba but then decided to be nice to him for once, but in the end I caved and made him sadistic. Again! lol. Hope the chapter was satisfying enough. :D


End file.
